supernaturalfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Diskussion:Gott/@comment-2003:ED:13DC:E000:A0C5:C318:26AD:EC76-20190503202059
hallo ich bins nochmal hab zwar schonmal ne theorie losgelassen die das es 2 chucks geben müsste was auch logisch währe habe mir nochmal die letzt folge angesehen und da kam wir eine andere theorie in den sin die wahrscheinlicher ist vorab aber nochmal das die macher von supernatural sich entschieden haben das gott der endgegener ist der für alles üble das sam und dean wiederfahren ist und somit auch vom charackter her tief in die dunkle seite der macht eintaucht ist defenitiv ein tabu das sie gebrochen haben also sam hat chuck /gott gleich 2 mal durchschaut er hat erkannt er ist für alles verantwortlich er hat alles aufgeschrieben und will das alles genau so passiert und er hat grosse angst vor jack er wollte unbedingt das jack stierbt eine andere lösung kam nicht in frage keine seelen erneuerung ist angeblich zu kompliziert chuck wollte das jack stierbt um jeden preis also leute warum ich glaube das chuck jacks tot will jack ist zu mächtig das wenn er am leben bleibt eine bedrohung für gott selbst darstellt er ist ca 2 jahre alt und ist ein erzengel und mensch zugleich das heisst er geniesst vorteile beider speziess ihm kann heiliges öl nichts anhaben auch keine zeichen welcher art auch immer egal auf einem käfig oder sack auch die box die erzengel dauerhafft verbannt ist wirkungslos castiel war total perplex deswegen konnte es kaum fassen jack war den erzegeln überlegen sogar michael jack konnte einen der mächtigsten dämonen überhaupt schon im mutterleib mit lings pulverisieren im mutterleib ohne zutaten und zaubersprüche ein portal in eine andere daseinsebene öffnen er konnte mit lings apoklypsemichael zusammenfallten sogar lucifer trat 2 mal gegen ihn an und verlor beidemale haushoch er konnte sogar ohne mühe ohne zauberzutaten und zauberbuch und zauberspruch die gesammte menschheit dazu zwingen die wahrheit zu sagen sodass ALLE MENSCHEN nicht mehr lügen konnten und hat somit ein globales chaos angerichtet das übertrifft michael bei WEITEM selbst wenn er dean als wirt besetzt und damit am mächtigstem ist und das er obwohl erst 2 jahre alt ist zugegeben als chuck jack hingerichtet hat war das für chuck keinen grossen kraftaufwant aber jack war erst ca 2 jahre alt so in etwa wenn jacks kraft so wie bei den menschen AUTOMATISCH WÄCHST bis er ausgewachsen ist bis sozusagen volljährig ist auch ohne zu trainieren ab da dürfte er gott zumindest ebenwürtig sein wir wissen auch das billy sich am ende nach seinem tot mit jack unterhalten hat also kehrt jack defenitif in staffel 15 zurück und nun zu meiner theorie wie es weitergeht chuck sagte doch das er billy nicht leiden kann mischt sich in dinge ein die sie nichts angehen billy kommt ja aus der unterschicht und wurde mehr oder weniger zufällig zum BOSS und mindestens zum drittmächtigstem wesen in supernatural sie sorgt sich um das wohl des universums und um das glück der menschheit obwohl sie dafür nicht zuständig ist und holt jack deswegen zurück und so geht es meiner meinung nach weiter trotz was lucifer alles getan hat war er immer noch engel bestehend aus licht und sein sohn übertrifft ihn bei weitem wenn also jacks kräfte zunehem SEIN LICHT immer weiterwächst entsteht ein akutes ungleichgewicht 2 wesen auf gott niveau DIE beide aus licht bestehen ist eines zuviel und nehemen wir mal an jack bekommt dauerhafft seine seele wieder dann könnte er doch chucks platz im gleichgewicht einnehmen und währe in der supernatural history sogar ein besserer gütigerer gott (so wie morgen freeman in bruce oder eavan allmächtig nicht nur von der macht auch von karackter her ) und nicht jemand der andere immer wieder von einer hölle in die nächste jagd weil er es spännend findet einem der so ziemlich alles egal auser es betrifft ihn selbst oder die zombie/geisterapokalypse einleutet weil jemand nein zu ihm sagt und nicht mehr nach seiner pfeife tanzen will nicht falsch verstehen meiner meinung nach ist chuck immer noch relativ gütiger karackter der den tot oder die endgülige versiegelung nicht verdient hat jedoch aber schon nahe dran ist ich entschuldige mich im vorraus für evntl . rechtschreibfehler aber was sagt ihr zu meiner neuen theorie schreibt eure meinungen bitte in die kommentare danke